paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bunny Tunnels
This is a dream that Skye has. She finds herself playing and talking with a bunch of bunnies and having fun. But when rain floods their home, she has to help them find their "dream home." Dialogue (The dream starts in an open field full of green grass) Skye: Ooooh! What a pretty field. If I'm dreaming, don't wake me up! (A bunny hops up to her) Bunny: Hello, Skye. Skye: You can talk?! Bunny: This is your dream, and you can do anything in your dreams. Skye: (to herself) *Excited yip* Don't wake me now! Bunny: Come and play with me and my little brothers and sisters! (A bunch of bunnies appear out of the ground) (There is actually a lot of holes around) (And there's a total of 10 bunnies) Other Bunnies: Come and play! Come and Play! Skye: Okay! (She runs over to them) (They all play a bunch of games) (Bunny Hide 'N' Seek) (Hop Hop Hop - game to see who can jump the highest) (and Pop Out - where they simply just pop their heads out of holes and head to another hole) (Later the bunnies all munch on carrots) (Skye dreamed them up) (The bunny Skye first met gives her a carrot) Bunny: Here. Skye: Thanks, Long Ears. (That's the bunny's name) Long Ears: You're welcome. Skye: This is one of the best dreams I've ever had! Long Ears: I can agree with that. (Suddenly, rain pours down from the sky) Skye: Rain!? In my dream!? Long Ears: Oh no! Our home! (Skye and the bunnies all see a burrow, the bunnies' home, is flooded to the brim) Other Bunnies: Help! Help! Skye: Make the rain stop! (The clouds disappear and the sun shines brightly) Long Ears: It stopped, but even if the water clears out of our home, it's too dangerous to live in now. Other Bunnies: We have no home. We have no where to live. Skye: Don't worry, bunnies. I can help you guys find a new home. Long Ears: Really? Skye: You bet! Other Bunnies: Hooray for Skye! Hooray for Skye! (Later, the bunnies all follow Skye) (They see a big tree) Skye: Look at that tree. It's strong looking, feels safe, and all the water can go into the roots. Long Ears: I like this! And there's other animals living here! (They sees squirrels, chipmunks, mice, and little birds all playing in the tree) Other Bunnies: New friends! New friends! Skye: Excuse me, animals, is it all right if my little friends live under your tree? Red Bird: *Chirp* We love new friends. So it's all right if they stay here. Chipmunk: We'll help you dig a strong burrow too. Skye: Yay! Thank you so much! Long Ears: Thank you! Other Bunnies: Thank you! Thank you! (A while later, the squirrels, the chipmunk, the bunnies, and Skye are digging a tunnel under the tree) (The birds and the mice all clear out the spots that can be dug into) (Pretty soon, the new burrow is finished) Long Ears: It's strong, safe, and can't be flooded. We love it! Other Bunnies: We love it! We love it! Red Bird: It will be great having you fellas around the tree. Skye: I'm so happy. Look! (She looks up and all the animals all look up) (They see a bright rainbow) (Suddenly, the dream begins to fade) (Skye is actually sleeping on a red pillow inside the Lookout) Chase's voice: Skye? Skye? Wake up. Naptime's over. (Skye wakes up) Skye: *Yawns* I had such a great dream. Chase: Sorry. It has been raining for a while, and I guess you must have fallen asleep. Skye: Raindrops can do that. Marshall: Hey, guys! The rain stopped! (Chase and Skye look out the window and see a bright and beautiful rainbow in the sky) Skye: *to herself* If I'm dreaming, don't wake me up. {The End} Category:Fanon Category:Dreamisodes Category:Shorts Category:Fanon shorts Category:Paw Patrol Shorts